


Planning the Feast

by Nyala



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Secret Samol, Secret Samol 2019, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyala/pseuds/Nyala
Summary: You know SamSam had the most lavish wedding feast they could - well, some planning was involved.
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Planning the Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eversingingleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversingingleaves/gifts).



A messy desk in an equally messy bedroom. Half-finished floral arrangements dot the corners, scraps of fabrics in white and gold and vibrant green spill onto the floor, and a stack of parchment, scribbled upon and wine stained, covers the rest.

The sound of guests arriving fills the hall and echos through the empty bedroom.

* * *

* * *

At a time so late it has now become early, two wander down the hall hand-in-hand, finishing final bites of scones and sips of wine. Once the sun has risen they will hang up their wedding finery and pack away the questions around fabric samples and bouquet construction and nine-course-feasts. For tonight, the mess that was so worrisome that morning fades away.

"My husband."

"My husband."

"My husband."

**Author's Note:**

> For more FatT Food content, follow me on twitter @KatieDiek and check out #breadsatthetable


End file.
